iWant To Show You
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: New title, new story, the re-written adventures of Sam and Freddie's wedding night. This is stemming off of "iBreak Down". Rated M for mentions of sex. EDIT Decided to make this a one-shot and the Paris trip rated T.


**iInspire You**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it was brought to my attention that my last honeymoon story (which is now deleted) sounded an awful lot like the story Paradise. I liked the cuteness of the lemon because when I tend to write M-rated fanfics. I don't want to go too dirty. It was never my intention to copy her work. There were some similarities and differences. I just wanted to add the same cuteness factor. Clearly with the negative reception, it sounded the too similar. **

**I apologized and not to get too awkward I was inspired by bits and pieces of my personal life. I draw from ideas iCarly and other shows I like. This new story is rewritten, has a totally new title, descriptions and definitely inspired by my husband. Not the lemons that's just weird. But it'll be more personal and original.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**iWant To Show You**

* * *

><p>Sam and Freddie headed to the elevators of the Beverly Garvin Hotel after getting their luggage from their separate rooms; they finally reached the honeymoon suite. Freddie threw Sam over his shoulder while gently swatting her backside. That emitted an uncharacteristic little giggle from Sam. He immediately shut the door, put a 'Do Not Disturb', and plopped Sam down on the bed.<p>

As he came over top of Sam and kissed her, Freddie murmured against her lips, "You don't know how hard it was to wait a month for this night."

"Now Freddie, down boy", Sam commanded like a dog and then mentioned, "You'll have to wait a little bit longer Baby.

He pouted in a whine when she scooted off the bed, "What, why?"

"Because I've been saving up a special little outfit for tonight that will make the wait all worthwhile." She coaxed in a seductive tone and walked to the bathroom.

Freddie groaned in protest and looked around the room. It wasn't overdone with rose petals or candles. The suite, did however, was accented with some flowers vases and a beautiful chandelier. On one of the nightstands he noticed a complementary bottle of some fine red wine chilling in a bucket of ice with a note saying it was from Spencer. He poured himself a glass. Once he drank a glass he grew increasingly antsy, pacing by the bathroom door, and waiting rather impatiently for his wife.

"Sam, are you almost done yet?" Freddie wondered while he knocked on the door.

Sam called out, "Hold up a sec Nub or you can just take matters into your own hands".

"Nah Babe. I just can't take waiting anymore. I want you so badly", he answered back.

"I'll be out in a sec. I promise. Just go wait in bed" Sam laughed.

Freddie agreed, though left a little frustrated, noted by his heavy sigh and footsteps. Sam just had to laugh at that. She didn't bother to shower because she knew she would just get all hot and sweaty later, but she wanted to spice things for her man with a sexy outfit. Sam changed into a purple lacy, semi-see through lingerie top with frills and little white boyshorts. It wasn't too girly, but it was just the right look to get things going.

Freddie breathed a sigh of relief when Sam walked out in his direct view, "Finally".

"Hmm I'm guessing you like this Baby?" She questioned in a hushed voice.

"Oh hell yeah…" he proclaimed with a head nod. " Come here. I'll show you just how much I like it."

Sam sighed as she bit her lip, "Wait…"

"What now?" Freddie let an exasperated sigh.

"Look. Don't touch." She ordered.

He question with a befuddled expression on his face, "What does that even mean woman?"

"You're funny when you're sexually frustrated." Sam taunted, "I want to show you how sexy I can be, so eyes on me for now".

Despite the fact, they were now married, Sam had her ways to taunt and tease, which occasionally still thoroughly amused her. The only thing that was different now was the fact that Sam wasn't using violence or mean words. She used the art of seduction. While it may seem cruel; it wasn't because Sam knew it was actually a turn on. It made Freddie see the woman he fell in love with. It was part of her personality that he loved her boldness, her humor, and being unique.

"Baby what are you do…" he began to ask, sitting on the edge of the bed, stopping himself as he was enticed by what he saw.

Sam's fingers hooked on to the hem of her lingerie top and started slowly and seductively lifting it upwards until it was completely off her body and thrown askew onto the floor, "Much better, don't you think Fredward?"

All he could do was nod his head up and down and mouth the word 'Wow'. Freddie was literally at a loss for words because he was somewhat aroused just by looking at the sight of his wife's bare chest. Sam smirked at that. She saw his eyes travel lower down her svelte body, currently fixated on her boy shorts. He stared at her spellbound.

"Oh, but I forgot something. Didn't I Honey?" Sam asked Freddie pretending to not remember.

Freddie smirked, snapped back to the task at hand, and played along, "Uh-huh. Do you want some help with that?"

"Gladly," she responded softly.

He stood up and her hands immediately went to his back. Freddie took his time and delicately ran his fingertips down the side of her neck, over her cleavage, against her tight and toned stomach. Finally, he reached the center of her boy shorts. His hands slid over to the sides of her hips, grabbed the lacy fabric of the last piece of clothing his wife had on her and swiftly pulled down, letting it drop to the floor. She wasn't embarrassed at all. It wasn't their first time and it certainly wouldn't be their last, though she was feeling a little cold. In that instance, Sam folded her arms and rubbed her hands up and down them.

He whispered huskily in her ear, "That was hot as hell. But come on, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Let me warm you up."

"So, show me how you're going to do that Benson." She retorted.

He stated simply, "Okay".

Sam moaned at the feel of her husband biting and sucking on her neck and how his one hand roamed over every inch of her body. It started over the back of her calf, behind her thigh, and so much more. Sam forgot the cold when her body temperature rose from feeling each and every tantalizing touch. His other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist to hold her still and when she felt him grab her ass, she gasped at the sensation. He was fully clothed and hadn't even begun to make love to her yet. However, with the way he touched her in that kind, gentle, but sexy nature made her want him now. She was literally panting because drove her so nuts and she was getting so weak in the knees. She figured 'Why stand?'. Sam pushed Freddie back to release herself from his grip. He looked at her in a slight wonderment until she climbed up into his big strong arms, gripping his shoulders, and slung her legs around his waist.

"Mmm Freddie…" Sam moaned in between kissing him, unable to form a proper sentence. "Your clothes off… Bed now."

"Stay calm. You know, I want this as much as you do." Freddie chided in a low voice after gently dropping her down in the center of the bed, against a comfy pillow.

Sam gave Freddie a sexy smile, beckoning him demonstrated by a small 'come hither' motion with her finger. Next, she propped up on her elbows and laid in wait for his next move. Freddie knelt at the end of the bed, crawling up in between Sam's legs. She sat up for a second to help him remove his jacket, but Freddie laid her back down. It was odd that he didn't take it off when they got there, though he knew how Sam loved to see him all dressed up. He unbuttoned his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. Sam bit her lip a little enjoying the view of her man and how snugly that clean, crisp, white, button-down shirt framing the outline of his broad chest and strong arms.

Sam whistled and queried, "You been working out more Baby?"

"Yep", he nodded.

She complimented, "It shows." Sam quivered when Freddie leaned down for a second to give her a small peck on the lips.

"Here…Here's my jacket to keep you all nice and warm Mrs. Benson", Freddie chuckled, tossing his jacket over her head. Sam discarded it on the floor with the rest of the clothes. He fiddled with his tie, yanking it off, being playful using the end of it to tickle the tip of her nose. Sam laughed at his attempt to be cute, however raised an eyebrow knowing what would come next. Freddie felt proud when he saw how Sam was watching him with such concentration; she heard each individual button pop open and licked her lips every now and again as more and more of his skin was revealed.

She commented after pushing his shirt off his shoulders and letting her fingertips graze a path down from his shoulder blades to his abs, "That's just not fair."

"What?" he wondered as he cupped either side of Sam's face.

Sam pointed out, "Um… have you seen your body lately? It's like you're a professional athlete in a loveable nerd's body. And I'm all…"

"Sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, do I need to go on?" Freddie listed.

She stated seriously, "Yes".

"How 'bout I give you a reminder instead?" He offered, lying down to kiss Sam.

Sam mewed, tracing random figures on his chest, "Oh, well you know how forgetful I am, Mr. Benson."

He tempted, "I know Baby, but we have a lot of time tonight."

She let out a high-pitched moan at the sensation when their bare skin touched. Then they kissed and ground their hips in tandem against each other. She lifted up her legs and squeezed them together, straddling him. Her hands rested gently on his back.

Suddenly, she turned the tables on him and used her incredible strength to flip him on his back, so she was on top. Freddie peered up Sam, not resisting. His hand merely caressed the small of her back. Sam messed with him by leaving a trail of open-mouth kisses down his torso, occasionally bearing her breasts down on him at the same time. She enjoyed the way it made him groan, hold her tighter, and how he ground Sam's lower half against his. Eventually, Sam noticed Freddie's arousal poking her, which led her hands to the button of his pants.

She teased as she stroked him through his pants, "Somebody's a little excited huh? Let me take care of that."

Sam was about to unbutton and unzip them when Freddie growled, "Sam wait…Stop!"

Sam question inquisitively, "What for, come on, like I don't know what you like after five years?"

"Huh, did you forget about _this_?" He reminded as he regained his focus and was back above her, pinning her down on the bed.

Freddie took his sweet time kissing over all the spots she liked. There was this place in particular that caused her gasp and moan in absolute ecstasy. It was the sensitive area in between her neck and collarbone. Sometimes after only a few short minutes of Freddie showing her how he loved her body caused Sam to emit noises that sounded almost animalistic. While Freddie was kissing he nipped at the spot she loved while allowing his hand to drift just above the most private place of her body. Sam locked her legs around him and stopped him before he did anything.

"Don't do that", she managed to muster.

He cockily asked, "And why's that?" Truthfully, Freddie knew the real answer, though he needed to hear verbalize it.

"Oh for chiz sake man, take off your pants", Sam resisted in a grunt pausing in between every last word, hastily attempting to nab that one button.

Freddie claimed in a false confusion, "I should do that because?"

"Because you know how good it would feel and I'm your wife. I also told to do it." She gasped mournfully as her husband was teasing her to no end, sucking on breasts, nipping at random spots on her inner thighs; going everywhere except where needed him to be.

He continued, keeping her from and just holding her in his arms, "Well yeah… What else? You know, all you have to do is tell me."

"Because… 'cause I love having you as close to me as possible. I love how it feels when we're together. I love you and I need you to make love to me." Sam struggled to say, however finally admitted it.

"I love you too." Freddie added with a kiss and finally pulled his pants and boxers off. "You ready?"

She nodded quickly in response. Their breathing became ragged as their hips moved together. They both were sucking in sharp breaths and held each other tightly cradled in each others' arms as he aligned his body with hers and initially thrusted in her slowly. Sam and Freddie kept at the same pace for as long as they possibly could. It was slow, rhythmic, and felt amazing. After a while Freddie knew it was almost time as he heard her let his name escape her lips in a breathy, high-pitched tone and gave her something to feel by kissing her as he made love to her.

"Mmm Freddie… Freddie… Baby… Please don't stop… I'm… Oh!" She cried out in pleasure on the crook of his neck, a blush coming a coming across her face, eyes rolling back, her entire body trembled and relaxed.

Freddie let her calm down a bit before he had his release until he thrust in her again and much of what she did was just hold onto him and moan. She was still feeling a little light-headed from that amazing feeling of pleasure her husband was able to give to her. He groaned, "Ugh Sam.. Sam… Oh.. I...Fuck!"

He took a breath, relaxed, pulled out and heard Sam say, "You are so incredible."

"You are too. I love you so much." Freddie proclaimed as he pulled Sam over to snuggle.

They relaxed in each others' embrace, but couldn't sleep. Freddie knew Sam was tired. He rubbed her back, though she just scooted closer. Sam intertwined her leg with Freddie's. Freddie reached underneath the sheets to interlace their fingers. They felt the heat of their bare bodies pressed against one another. The closeness they felt after having sex or simply just lying in bed together after a long day was so comforting and warm.

"I love you, and I love times like this. You know why?" She whispered.

He shook his head, "No why?"

"You better not tell anyone." Sam coerced.

"As your husband, I swear not to tell anymore anything you don't want me to." Freddie joked, mockingly raising his right hand.

She confessed with her head resting on his chest looking up at him, "When I lay in your arms like this. I feel safe and comfortable and even a little girly, but I like it."

"I know why do you think I hold you like this every night." He smirked, "Hey, guess where we're going tomorrow?"

"Paris, France." Sam answered.

Freddie surmised, "Carly told you."

She nodded, yawned and as soon as he turned off the light. They drifted off to sleep. Sam dreamed of eating non-rancid, fancy Parisian chocolate and Freddie couldn't wait to see all the sights. Who knows adventures await them on their honeymoon. One thing's for sure people of France better be mindful when Samantha Benson drops by for some chocolate.


End file.
